Escape
by Hebi-no-Megami
Summary: Cain and Jizabel find themselves left underground to die. in the moments and revelations that follow, can the two find a way to see eye to eye? Warning Fem!Jizabel mentioned cainxriff, jizabelxcassian, and onesided jizabelxcassandra


"Hello?"

I tried to move but found myself bound tightly to something

"Who's there?"

The voice was somewhat familiar and coming from behind me. This person and I must be tied together. My father was crazier than I thought, tying me to another human.

"Cain! Is it really you?"

I paused before answering… a mental list of all possible individuals that my companion may be running through my head. Whoever it was they were tall (my head met with their shoulders), apparently female judging from the voice, and had long hair, which I only knew because I felt it on the back of my neck.

"With whom am I speaking?"

I hoped for the best

"It's best you not know for now young Earl. Just know that I, like you, am no longer needed by your father's organization."

I felt the need to pry farther but let it alone.

"By chance do you know where we are?"

My companion automatically answered.

"We're in the catacombs beneath London, left to rot."

"Well do you, by chance know a way out?"

"Not that it matters, but if you bend toward me maybe I can cut us out."

I obligingly did as she said, shortly after I felt the rope slacken and fall away. I turned to thank her but standing where she should have been was none other than my older brother returning his precious scalpel back to his pocket and looking as though he had been in a fight….

It couldn't be…. Could it? I decided to entertain my theory.

"Jizabel?"

"What do you want you insufferable child?"

I knew I had a better chance against a bull.

"By chance, was that YOU tied to me?"

I saw the corners of his mouth turn upward.

"Are you or are you not inquiring if I am indeed, a woman and not a man?"

I felt slightly embarrassed but nodded my head.

"Yes Cain, I'm a lady. Father was so set on having his heir that he even forced me to become a boy. Not that it mattered as you were born afterwards, but by then I even had myself half convinced. In a way, I found myself angry for being denied a girls childhood for nothing. I felt the need for revenge. Father knew this and decided to quietly marry me away to the former lord Gladstone, although it was to everyone else under the pretext of arranging a method for disposing of you."

I was appalled, my brother, or rather my SISTER had been merely a puppet for father's entertainment. I had heard rumors of Gladstone's death and had ASSUMED that Jizabel had been the responsible party, but this new information was almost too much for me to bear.

"You killed him?"

I wanted to slap myself for asking such an obvious question.

"Yes Cain… _**I**_ Killed Cassandra Gladstone. It was a small price for the things that man did to me."

"So he's dead."

"I should hope so."

"What exactly did he do to you?"

Jizabel shuddered at my question. It was clear that whatever had gone on in that manor, she did NOT want to discuss it at this time.

"Well why didn't you just tell me?"

"And have you laugh in my face or lecture me on my 'proper' place in society?" she scoffed. "I think not dearest little brother." she smoothed back the silky curtan of gray blonde hair. never before had a motion so unimportant seemed so delicate and feminine.

A sudden blasting sound disrupted my thought process as the wall behind us exploded. Honestly I'd never been so happy to see Riff before in my life, I extended a hand to his companion. what I saw made me freeze on the spot. ...Cassandra. I turned to Jizabel.

"You told me you killed him." I said dryly.

"I DID kill him." she replied indifferently. "and then, I gave his body to someone else." she smiled.

"Doctor!" the 30 something with Riff yelled in surprise and relief. I sighed, content that this was in fact a VERY different person.

"Really Jezz?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing that the individual speaking to us was believed to be dead. "Of all Delilah's operatives' brains you could have transported into that body you picked the circus midget's." the way her eyes narrowed and her lip curled told me I'd best stop talking.

"Lord Cain!" Riff gasped as he assessed me. "Are you hurt? did that madman try anything?" he cocked his head at the other twosome. I shook my head.

"No Riff. and I think they should come with us." I looked at the other two again.


End file.
